User blog:Mystical Trixter/Trixter Talks: Caitlyn Jenner
Inb4 "Didn't you leave" comments Inb4 "Didn't you say 'fuck the wiki'" comments I'm briefly returning from my abscense to the wiki to discuss a topic that seems to be quite two-sided at the moment, and quite frankly, interests me. This topic, as the title would imply, is that of the idea of Caitlyn Jenner being in an ERB, something that recently has been heavily hinted at, and honestly seems pretty likely at this point. Now there are many pieces of discussion this has brought on the past few days, I'm going to discuss my views on this whole situation, because, well, Jenner is the type of person that happens to be a big part of a group of people I too am a part of. Firstly, I want to discuss the ideas of using Caitlyn Jenner being offensive: One thing that I have seen brought up is that using NoShame (A transgender actress) to play Caitlyn Jenner (A transgender person) is offensive and should play somebody that is the gender she has become, which is female, while other people will say the opposite is true and that sticking her in to play a female (Usually Teresa is brought up) is the more offensive approach. Personally, part of me feels that the first side is truer, however NoShame has played Jenner in the past and seems to be comfortable doing so, so the transgender actress they wish to use is not offended by the idea, which is a good thing in my eyes, and lowers the chance of it being too offensive. Secondly is the idea that using a trans character for the sake of them being trans may be considered too offensive and could hurt a lot of people. Speaking as a trans person myself, I see no real harm in using Jenner in a battle, in fact, it's quite nice to see that a group of people I am part of gets to be in a battle. Furthermore, I feel that ERB has done far more offensive things than using a trans character, such as using characters such as Adolf Hitler, Josef Stalin, Kim Jong-IL or making jokes about matters such as suicide, dead babies, the Holocaust, etc. At the end of the day ERB is a comedy and parody series, and all offensive content should really be taken with a grain of salt unless the crew outright says they loathe transgender people or something. Third is the suggestion of Bruce/Caitlyn Jenner vs. Bruce Banner/Hulk. A minorly humorous idea, and a well known (albeit decisive) one, at that, Bruces that underwent a transformation. There's also the whole "they turn into monsters" thing, but that's an entirely different can of worms. While yes, the idea can seem offensive to people, it's honestly not the first and likely not the last time such a joke has been made. The whole "Bruce transforming into Caitlyn" idea does seem iffy, I'll admit, but if handled well it could work. At worst, it'll be a more offensive Young Michael Jackson into Older Michael Jackson. As for the other ideas of her against the Pope/Another Religious Figure and Phelps, I see no real issues with her vs. Phelps, and while her vs. the Pope could easily be taken the wrong way, I'm sure ERB would be cautious with the idea if they end up doing it. Now this next point isn't really something seen as offensive, but a point I would like to bring up. A few have said that Jenner shouldn't be used because she's only now notable due to recent contraversies surrounding her. While this is likely true, there were quite a few things Jenner had done prior to becoming such a figure that can be mentioned while using her. And, again, this would not be the first time ERB has used somebody due to them being contraversial at the time, as they used Lance Armstrong, Miley Cyrus and Clint Eastwood all around times they were at such a point, some would even argue those three wouldn't be used at all had that not been the case. To use Jenner due to her being a contraversial figure at the time is nothing really new to ERB. And if you wish to argue she's done far worse at her time of contraversy, one rapper I mentioned earlier, Kim Jong-IL, was still very much alive and active at the time of his battle, and did stuff that can be considered far worse than anything Jenner has done. Overall while Caitlyn Jenner is a very touchy subject for many, and I can understand where people are coming from in not wanting to see her (Personally, there are many people I'd rather see used, myself) and thinking she's offensive, I myself have no real issues with the idea. As somebody who is transgendered myself, I don't see myself being offended by the use of her in an ERB, and honestly nobody really should be. Like I said, it's a comedy and parody series, as long as they aren't tasteless and scornful with transgender related jokes or just downright attacking them, it should be fine in the end. But all of this is just my view on things, highly likely to be far different than yours. So what do you think? Feel free to discuss below, well, what hasn't been discussed already, I suppose. Trixter signing off, again. Category:Blog posts